


the distance between us (is half of this city)

by ForASecondThereWedWon



Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Melancholy, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pining, Prompt Fic, Tour Bus, Tourism, Tumblr Prompt, perpetually-late!Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon
Summary: He's just a boy. Sitting on a tour bus. Being dramatic as hell.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368034
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	the distance between us (is half of this city)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



> Based on the following lyrics from "Don't Keep Driving" by The Paper Kites:
> 
> _Don’t keep on driving, let me say something/There’s nothing wrong with a little space/But not right now, don’t leave_

“And if you’ll all look ahead on your left,” Betty’s cheerful voice instructs, “you’ll notice that we’re coming up on Radio City Music Hall! I see we have quite a few young faces on the tour today! Tell me, who’s heard of the Rockettes?”

Peter sighs heavily and slumps in his back-row seat. She’s letting him tag along on the tour for free, but he’s under no obligation to participate. This is Betty’s summer job―tour bus guide―and it’s perfect for someone as sunny and full of interesting facts as she is. His level of pep doesn’t touch his friend’s at the best of times, but he still gets something out of this.

The bus turns off West 50th and they catch a breeze on Madison before they loop around to cruise (as much as you can cruise in a garish tour bus blaring the chipper voice of Betty Brant― _good morning, folks, you may know her from the morning announcements at Midtown Tech!_ ) down 5th Avenue and his fellow riders clamber to take pictures of Cartier and St. Patrick’s Cathedral as they roll by. He rests his arm along the half-wall of the bus’s upper story and gazes at buildings while melancholy wells up inside him.

He and MJ have never walked down this swanky, touristy street. He’s never bought her expensive jewellery or designer clothes or tickets to see the Rockettes at Christmas. Clouds cover the sun for a minute and the wind kicks up behind them, covering Peter’s neck with goosebumps he reaches up to touch absentmindedly. When he can’t, he drops his hand. He’s seen all of this before, though usually in blurry peripheral as he goes zipping by with a strand of web in his fist, but none of it with MJ.

Peter gives himself up to reflections full of yearning and misery and stops noticing his surroundings until they’re driving parallel to the park and the bus driver decides to slam on the gas. _No!_ he wants to say. _Wait!_ This is a place where he and MJ have been together, walking these lawns and pulling each other into the shade of these trees to kiss and pretend they’re only helping each other avoid the sun at summer’s height. If there were windows where the top deck of the bus instead opens onto the air, Peter would have his palm pressed against one as this little piece of his and MJ’s history slips away… maybe forever…

 _Peter_ , Karen informs him, _you have an incoming call_.

He makes a sad noise of assent.

“Peter?”

“Mhmm,” he replies gloomily.

His girlfriend groans.

“Why does it sound like wind? Are you outside? _Are you on Betty’s bus tour having another sad fantasy about us breaking up_?” MJ demands.

“What?” he asks sharply. “Of course not.” Peter laughs awkwardly. “That would be, that would be nuts.”

“Well, are you keeping an eye on the time? We’re expecting you in twenty minutes and, I mean, you’re only gonna meet my parents for the first time _once_ , you know? So, I really want this to go well. Please don’t be late.”

“Late? I won’t be late. Definitely have both eyes on the time,” he assures her, sitting up straight and waving an arm to catch Betty’s attention and signal that he’s leaving. His friend gives him a subtle nod and continues her speech.

“Ok, good. So, I’ll see you soon?”

“See you soon,” Peter agrees.

He flings himself off the bus at Columbus Circle and lands, hearing a kid still on the tour go, “Wow, was that really Spider-Man? I thought he was just a sad guy in a costume.”

Peter turns quickly to remedy the confusion and gives the kid a little wave as the bus drives on.

“Who are you gonna save, Spider-Man?” the kid screams at him excitedly.

 _Hopefully, my relationship_ , he thinks. He can’t believe MJ caught him doing his yearning-on-a-bus routine. _Again_. Embarrassed, he swings back to Queens like his life depends on it.


End file.
